


Smythes know their shit

by pirategangsters



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, coran is a badass, made up magic bs about how the castle works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirategangsters/pseuds/pirategangsters
Summary: She could still feel the low thrum of Altean magic coursing throughout. So familiar yet so foreign. Nothing like the jagged edge of druid spells, the Altean sorcery was worked in seamlessly to the building’s design. The magical nerves that powered a technological miracle.(Haggar meets Coran)





	Smythes know their shit

**Author's Note:**

> A cool friendo asked me to write Haggar and Coran meeting so now I'm posting for the first time in years :,)

The sounds of battle ricocheted down blue lit halls as Haggar ambled deeper into the Castle of Lions. The druids and battle drones would take care of the grunt work. She could sense ripples of their magic shooting through the castle like pain jolting through a great beast. How long had it been since she walked these halls. Time shifted loose and grainy through her memory. A hundred decapheebs at least. She could still feel the low thrum of Altean magic coursing throughout. So familiar yet so foreign. Nothing like the jagged edge of druid spells, the Altean sorcery was worked in seamlessly to the building’s design. The magical nerves that powered a technological miracle. Even after centuries there was never a ship quite like this.  
She ran a gnarled hand against the slick metal walls, her long clawed nails scratching against it softly. Closing her eyes she sent a pulse of her spirit into the Castle’s main vein of magic. Immediately the steady thrum recoiled back like a threatened animal. It is natural that it would reject druid magic, she reasoned. However Haggar hadn’t always been the Emperor’s Witch and as she reached deeper into her consciousness she gradually eased into a form she’d forsaken for decapheebs. She knew she’d succeeded when she felt the soft tingle on both her cheeks. Sure enough as soon as she switched to Altean magic, the castle began to bend to her, its main vein open for the taking. Too easy, she thought. She’d soon have control of all the castle’s primary functions. But just as she fed her spirit further into the castle, another magical presence slammed into her own, knocking her back into her body. Opening her eyes she whipped around to see— a relic. A fossil really. Just as ginger as the day she last saw him, Alfor’s lapdog, with a blaster primed and aimed.  
“You.” she hissed.  
“You will cease tampering with the castle at once!” he called out in a shrill voice and oh it had been so long since she heard that.  
“And you think you can stop me? With that thing?” She sneered distatefully at the blaster.  
“No not really. This is actually more of a security blanket scenario. It makes me look more intimidating like a swashbuckling adventurer see?” He struck a ridiculously exaggerated pose. “No, I actually intended to beat you with this!” The Altean man shut his eyes and suddenly that same wave of magical energy hit Haggar forcing her a step back.  
“It was you” she realized incredulous, “You’re directing this castles magic?”  
“Ehh not exactly” the man intoned as he twisted the ends of his mustache absently. “The princess does all the heavy magical output, I’m just sort of managing all the basic operating systems.” he gestured around with a gloved hand. “Day to day stuff.”  
Haggar let out a breathe because even “day to day stuff” for a castle of this scale would take massive amounts of energy and control to oversee. Though she could manage by herself, it took at least four druids to oversee those functions on an imperial cruiser. She narrowed her eyes.  
“Where did a mere footman like you learn such a thing?”  
Here the mustached man stopped fidgeting and looked her straight in the eyes.  
“My grandfather built this castle.” He said with with a rush of pride “And you can bet we Smythes know a thing or two about defending it!” His cheeks began to glow the same electric blue that lined the castle walls. “And you’re not coming a step further into this castle Honerva!”  
It had been ages since she fought a competent magic user, but Zarkon was dying and she could feel the irresistible pull of the lions deeper in the castle.  
Dark pink druid magic of her own design flared to life around her hands.  
“We shall see about that.”


End file.
